Seizoen 23 Week 11
wil nooit meer zien. en zijn beide overstuur. leest Tom de les en waarschuwt hem voor de gevolgen van zijn daad. Jessica heeft haar besluit genomen en vertrekt bij . Ann smeekt haar te blijven want zij en zien haar zo graag maar Jessica is vastberaden. Marianne smeekt Judith van geen overhaaste beslissing te nemen wat haar huwelijk betreft. en verblijven bij Judith's ouders. Tom zit in zak en as en zegt aan dat hij niet kan leven zonder Judith. Judith heeft Toms koffers gepakt en zet hem aan de deur en geeft hem ook haar trouwring mee. Na al het tumult begint schrik te krijgen voor haar eigen huwelijk. |tekst2 = De mama van brengt en opnieuw naar Judith. zegt aan Judith dat ze hoopt dat ze kan vergeven maar Judith loopt weg. moet De Kabouters opnieuw op de rails krijgen en gaat alvast nieuw materieel kopen; de inbraak is wel gedekt door de verzekering. Tom ligt in slaap op zijn bureau wanneer Marianne hem opzoekt en hem zegt dat hij zich op deze manier niet kan herpakken. Het gaat niet goed met de broer van , Bill, en ze wil hem zien want ze wil zijn kant van het verhaal horen. en vernemen van en hoe de trouw van Judith en Tom is verlopen. trekt opnieuw bij haar ouders in. Ze is blij dat haar relatie met voorbij is want Ann was veel te bezitterig. Ann gaat naar de Frens om aan te vragen of zij weet waar Jessica is maar Olivia weigert haar het adres van haar ouders te geven. Emma gaat naar Tom en zegt hem hoe ontgoocheld ze wel is en dat de adoptie niet doorgaat. *'Laatste verschijning van als Jessica Engels.' |tekst3 = vertelt aan wat er gebeurd is op het trouwfeest. zegt dat hij teleurgesteld is in maar dat hij hem anderzijds toch ook niet wil verliezen. Arne zegt aan Emma dat mensen fouten maken en dat Tom nog de slechtste niet is, zich baserend op de Tom die hij kent van de jogging; vraagt aan waarom ze het geheim pas onthuld heeft op haar trouwdag, terwijl ze het al veel eerder wist. Ann antwoordt dat ze hoopte dat Tom het zelf zou opbiechten en ze wou Tom treffen maar niet Judith. heeft opnieuw zin in een nieuwe job. Ondanks alles wil Judith met Ann blijven verder werken in de praktijk. installeert een alarm bij De Kabouters. zegt aan dat zijn gevoel hem zegt dat iets met de diefstal te maken heeft, maar hij verdenkt ook . moet op bezoek bij Ann voor de resultaten van het onderzoek en Ann heeft slechts nieuws: hij heeft de erfelijke mutatie meegekregen en de kans dat hij de ziekte krijgt is heel groot. Alleen kan ze niet zeggen wanneer. Tijdens dit gesprek komt zonder aankloppen de spreekkamer binnen. Waldek zegt aan Tom in de Frens dat hij moet vechten voor zijn huwelijk. Marianne pakt Ann aan voor haar aanstellerij tijdens het trouwfeest maar Ann reageert nauwelijks. Kobe gaat troost zoeken bij . |tekst4 = heeft opnieuw de nacht doorgebracht bij en komt toevallig langs wanneer hij vertrekt. Rosa zegt dat er niks is gebeurd en dat ze gewoon vrienden zijn maar Angèle gelooft haar niet. Angèle vertelt aan Rosa dat zij en al een paar keren hebben afgesproken maar Rosa begrijpt niet dat Angèle met zo iemand kan omgaan. vraagt aan haar visie op het huwelijk en ze zegt dat ze niet zo voor trouwen is. verneemt het nieuws over en vraagt haar zich niet emotioneel op te stellen tegenover Kobe want dat zou hem geen goed doen. Even later is ze uien aan het snijden en krijgt ze toch tranen in de ogen maar ze zegt dat het door de uien komt en knuffelt Kobe toch. Hoewel niet meer wil zien belt hij haar betreffende het dossier van C-Group maar zij zegt dat alles in het dossier is terug te vinden. vraagt waar is en zegt haar dat Jessica niet meer bij hen woont. zegt aan dat ze niet weet of ze nu wel of niet moet aanspreken over zijn ziekte. zegt aan dat Ann en zij beslist hebben een nieuwe assistente in dienst te nemen en dat ze dus bedankt wordt voor bewezen diensten en ze zal ook een nieuwe woonst moeten zoeken. Kaat en Kobe ontmoeten elkaar op de binnenkoer van de Withoeve dn hebben een normaal gesprek, ook over zijn ziekte. Kaat geeft hem een knuffel. en Ann ontmoeten elkaar in de dreef en er ontstaat een hevige discussie over wie nu de schuldige is dat er een breuk is tussen Tom en Judith. |tekst5 = is kwaad op omdat ze gemanipuleerd heeft om Marianne aan de deur te zetten. en hebben hun eerste goed gesprek en Steven voelt zich schuldig tegenover omdat hij hem met de ziekte heeft opgezadeld. stelt aan Judith voor als medisch assistente aan te werven ter vervanging van Marianne. Steven zegt aan Kobe dat hij misschien beter niets had gezegd over zijn ziekte want nu piekert Kobe er teveel over. Hij zegt dat hij er altijd voor Kobe zal zijn. Sam is laaiend enthousiast over de job als medisch assistente. heeft en uitgenodigd voor een etentje. en zijn erg tevreden over het feit dat zich zo positief gedragen heeft de laatste tijd en ze belonen hem met een uitstapje, samen met . Anderzijds zegt Eddy aan over zichzelf dat hij een onverbeterlijke smeerlap is. Sam is langs geweest bij haar broer Bill. Diens zoon woont niet meer bij hem maar is ingetrokken bij hun moeder . Sam wil dat Joren bij haar en intrekt maar Tim ziet dat helemaal niet zitten want hij denkt dat dit een negatieve invloed gaat hebben op en er ontstaat een hevige discussie tussen hem en Sam. moet helaas aan de rekening van zijn trouwfeest presenteren en hij zegt aan Peter dat hij terug wil. Tom zoekt Judith op maar zij wil niet horen van een hereniging. Marianne probeert Tom op te peppen en zegt dat hij ervoor moet vechten om Judith terug voor zich te winnen. }} Categorie:Weken Categorie:Seizoen 23